1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch panel technology, and more particularly to a flexible touch panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Adopting touch panels to be input devices of electronic device has been a newly developed trend. Generally, touch panels may include resistive type and capacitive type. The capacitive touch panels are more popular as being capable of implementing multiple touches, which mainly relates to detecting sensing current of human body. The sensing capacitive touch panels includes a plurality of horizontal and vertical electrodes. When fingers have touched the touch panel, the capacitance between the electrodes may change, which may be utilized to determine the coordinate of the touch points.
Currently, most of the touch panels are inflexible flat panel. In order to satisfy the consumers' demand, vendors are motivated to develop inflexible flat panels. The panels are curved, and adopt capacitive principles to determine the coordinate of touch points. However, the degree of curvature in different locations of the flexible touch panels are different, which may result in a great variance in capacitance. As such, the touch panel is not capable of precisely determining the coordinates due to the variance.